Echo Reef
by LiAnne Avian
Summary: This is a story about a transfer student (college level, she becomes a student teacher) from America who decides to study abroad in Paris. Then, her bad luck strikes again, and she gets caught up in all the psychotic chaos surrounding supervillains and Hawkmoth. Leave an Akuma suggestion in the reviews. (This story starts just before Volpina)
1. Chapter 1: Voices

Chapter 1

* * *

Let's just put this simply. I always knew I was different. I was always freaky strong, fast, and agile. So it didn't really surprise me to learn what I did in that vision. Oh, you want to know what happened? Well frick you, 'cause I ain't telling you immediately. So you have to read.

* * *

I walk slowly along the sidewalk, people shying away from me. I wasn't surprised, no matter where I went, a dark aura seemed to follow me. I didn't really mind, I liked the solitude it brought.

"Oh look, Sabrina," I hear a familiar voice. "It's the student teacher. I wonder what she's up to." Chloe sticks her foot out to attempt tripping me. It doesn't go too well for her. Let's just say that she ended up in a puddle of mud left over from the recent rain. Today was going to be a good day. Marinette passes me on my way, holding a box.

"Hope you save some of those goodies for me!" I call after her, my voice playful. She smiles back at me.

"Hope you like chocolate croissants!" She gives me a thumbs up with her free hand. I keep my slow pace all the way to the school. The sun shines brightly through the patchy rain clouds. I enter the English classroom, and I'm immediately greeted by a smiling Ms. Butier.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you are here. You prepared the short story lesson?" She asks. Ms. Bustier was always smiling. That's why I liked her. She was undeterred by whatever it was about me that drove people away, but she wasn't obnoxious. I return her smile and pull a stack of papers from my bag.

"It's all here." I smile as I hand her the papers. She nods and begins setting up the classroom. That's where I get bored. Sorry, I'm just a very difficult person. I have a three-second train of thought, and a hyperactive brain. I find myself wandering around the school, and eventually in the library. You know what, how mad would you be if I told you it was about to get interesting. If I never finished saying what I needed too? Angry right? Just think about it. You could stop reading, and pretend my life went on normally, and I ended up and actress with a secondary job as a teacher. I'll just tell you, this is where it gets weird. Because that's when I started hearing the voices.

* * *

The first thing I heard was a lullaby. A sweet lullaby, but it was kind of scary to hear a soft, motherly voice crooning the song in Norwegian. IT WAS TERRIFYING. But I didn't run, I enjoyed it. It went something like this:

 _Stille nå, solen er fading,_

 _Natten er nå til stede,_

 _Men frykt ikke for jeg venter,_

 _I et annet land_

In English, it roughly translates to:

 _Quiet now, the sun is fading,_

 _The night is now at hand,_

 _But fear not, for I am waiting,_

 _In another land._

I don't speak Norwegian, so you can understand my surprise at being able to understand the lullaby. But it doesn't end there. I kept hearing voices, and the lullaby replaying in my head, again and again, all day long. I'm good at tuning things out, but it was still annoying.

I flop down on my bed when I get back to my apartment. The voices hammer at my mind with more intensity than ever.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS BEAUTIFUL. JUST LET ME SLEEEEEEEEP!" I groan loudly. The voices leave for a grand total of about five minutes. I groan and roll over on my bed. Though something catches my eye. A gold ring I have never seen before sits in the middle of my counter. I don't know how it got there, but it was frightening me. I get up and examine the ring. The voices seem to crowd closer. Was this the ring the voices had been telling me about? The whole day, the voices had been telling me to find the ring. Over and over and over again. Could this be it? I hear a very distinct voice. Almost as if there was someone behind me, whispering in my ear.

 _Put it on._


	2. Chapter 2: Vision

Chapter 2

* * *

What would your first reaction be if a creepy voice that belonged to no one told you to put a weird ring on? Probably the EXACT OPPOSITE of what I did. Okay, so I put the ring on, big deal. It was a nice ring. A thin gold band, with a quote engraved on the inside. "Sometimes a lie is easier to take." I'll admit, it made me smile. But the interesting thing is what happened after I put the ring on. Tell you now? Possibly.

* * *

I slid the ring onto my finger. I probably shouldn't have, but I knew I needed to. A brilliant white ball of light exploded in front of me and swelled the entire room. My hand drops from my brow, where I had put it to shield my eyes from the blinding light. I'm no longer in my apartment. Rolling fields of grass and wildflowers surround me, and I can see mountains rising in the distance. I hear laughter. Following the sound, I hike up on of the hills and get run over by two teenagers. Or more accurate, they ran right through me. Even though the warm breeze and the soft smell of grass were so very real, I wasn't here. I turn to look at the young women, and I back up in astonishment. I see a younger version of myself.

"Terra, you know mother likes the lilies best!" The young girl sounds like me too. Her black hair is braided over one shoulder, and her green eyes twinkle in the light.

"I know, it is just that the daisies look so nice right now! So does the lavender." The other girl, Terra, tosses her light brown hair over her shoulder, her caramel colored eyes creased at the corners from her joyous smile. "Liana, can't we make a white and purple bouquet for her?" Liana shrugs.

"Why not?" Her voice is soft and musical. Something buries itself in the ground next to me. Terra's happy expression turns to one of fear.

"Liana, they found you!" Her voice shakes, and her eyes grow wide with fear for her sister. Liana fiddles with a golden ring on her finger. With a start, I realize that it is the same ring I am wearing now. I turn to look at what is stuck in the ground and find a staff. A black gloved hand grabs the stick before I can thoroughly examine it. I look around me and see several figures, in various costumes.

"Liana!" An exultant shout comes from next to me. "Shapeshifter, illusionist, a perpetrator of justice! We, as the order of the Miraculous order you to come quietly and answer for your crimes!" I look over to the source of the voice, but I can only tell that the person is female, and has a brooch that has small wings sticking out of it.

"Oh, Fallan. I must be getting predictable, you found me before the age of sixteen. Liana's voice has a quiet menace to it. A sleek, gliding tone that makes you just want to trust her.

"Enough!" I look over and see the figure of a young man with an odd bracelet. "Pay for your crimes, or die!"

"I'll take my chances." Liana jumps into the air, and land nose to nose with me. Her outfit has changed from a light green dress to an amazing outfit. I think I'll have to describe it in parts. Her pants were sleek black, with dark green crisscrossing pieces of fabric around her knees. Above that, she had a neat, asymmetrical tunic. It was made from black crossing strips of fabric. To top it off, she had a sort of cape-like coat. It had long pointed sleeves, the top parts made from crossing straps of fabric, and two thin rows of golden metal. It had a turtleneck and a thick gold choker around the neck. The coat part flared outward at her waist, separating into five coat flaps, lined with green, and sporting a golden band near the edge of the coat. Her hair flowed freely, combed back against her head. She waves her hand across her face, and a stylish black mask appears over her eyes.

"Let's get this party started." Her voice has a distinctly menacing tone, as twin knives appear in her hands.

The vision skips forward. The battle rages around me. I see a petite young woman dressed in black and yellow, pass out on the ground. The young man with the strange bracelet carries her away. I turn and see Liana fighting. Her cloak and mask are gone, and she fights against a young lady in red. Liana falls when the red girl's yo-yo is wrapped around her feet. She untangles herself quickly. And crouches on the ground, breathing hard. Everything freezes then fades to white.

"Interesting, huh?" I hear a quiet voice behind me. "This was your past life." Liana stands behind me. "I was your last incarnation."

"What do you mean?"

She laughs. "Goddesses don't die, just reincarnate, over and over again."

My breath catches. "So you're saying…" I trail off, not knowing what to say next. She smiles.

"That ring," she holds my hand, and fingers the ring, "Is the way my powers are passed to you. Before you die, you channel your powers into the ring, ready to be passed to the next incarnation. I was only sixteen when I died, I hope you do better." She dissolves into white mist, and the vision fades.

I slowly open my eyes. Well, that certainly was interesting. Though I wish, I doubt I was hallucinating. It isn't hard to tell. The second I opened my eyes, I saw that my outfit had changed. It was familiar. The outfit Liana wore in her last battle. So what to do, what to do. A black butterfly slips in through the window, and flaps around my head for a second, before landing on the windowsill. It seems to flutter its iridescent wings with impatience.

I didn't actually know what I was doing when I turned into a raven and started following the strange butterfly. I was just curious. I wanted to know where it came from. I'd figured out that my powers were mainly shapeshifting and illusions. Both were very useful powers. Eventually, the butterfly begins to descend and enters a building through a small open pane of glass in the center of a geometric butterfly motif. I hit the ground of the room in human form. White butterflies flutter around the large empty dome. The only light comes from the window.

"I've been expecting you. I hoped we could," The voice pauses, "Make amends." A man steps out of the shadows. He wears a purple suit of a sort and a very familiar butterfly brooch.

"A miraculous." My voice is barely more than a whisper. From what I could tell, we were supposed to be enemies. So why had he called me here? The black butterfly had gone straight to him when it entered the room, so it was obvious he wanted me here.

"I understand you've had some unpleasant experiences with miraculous wielders in the past, but I can assure you, I am not that kind of wielder." His voice echoes slightly in the large dome. "I merely wish to have a very powerful ally."

"Sounds great, what's in it for me?" My voice has a malicious, taunting tone to it.

"I'm so glad you asked." He says with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Volpina

Chapter 3

* * *

I find myself eating a sandwich on someone's roof. I'd been offered an opportunity to have revenge. I just needed to decide if that is what I really wanted. For now though, sandwiches. I hear chatter in the park below. A girl is sitting on the park bench, Adrien coming to sit with her. Talking about something.

"Not only did Ladybug save my life, we've become very close friends, because we have something in common. It's what I wanted to tell you about. I'm the descendant of a vixen superheroine myself, Volpina!" Her face lights up triumphantly. I can sense nothing out of the ordinary about her. Adrien looks confused.

"Volpina?" his tone is questioning. "Wait a minute, I think I read about her in my book!" He begins rummaging through his bag. The girl, her name's Lila, Panics for a second, before grabbing his hand.

"Of course she's in your book! She's one of the most important superheroes, more powerful and more celebrated than Ladybug!" Her panicked tone evens out. "Between you and me, Ladybug doesn't even make the top ten. My Grandma gave me this necklace!" Her face lights up with a false smile as she holds up a necklace with a charm shaped like and an orange fox tail. She puts on the necklace and holds out the charm so Adrien can see it better.

"Are you telling me, this is a, Miraculous?" He seems incredulous. A girl, Ladybug, Drops out of the sky in front of them, startling the two. I begin laughing. I don't care about their conversation anymore. There is nothing special about Lila, there is nothing special about her necklace. I continue eating my sandwich in peace, after laughing at Lila as she runs away crying. Sure I take joy in others pain, why not? I follow Lila. I can see her at a street corner, angrily throwing her bag at a poster of Ladybug. It's quite amusing. She falls to her knees, crying. I drop down onto the sidewalk behind her, as a black butterfly flits past my shoulder. I nod to it as it flies over Lila's shoulder and enters her necklace. I smile maliciously, then hop back up onto the roof where my other sandwich is waiting.

A short while later, I hear gasps and screaming. Grumbling, I get up to see what all the fuss is about. A meteor streaks across the sky. I almost laugh, the illusion is so bad. It's virtually falling apart at the seams, but humans are blind, and instead of a poorly crafted illusion, they see a real meteor. I follow the meteor on its path to the Louvre. A streak of orange flies into the meteor's path. Another illusion. The figure is Lila wearing an orange suit with a flute on her back. The costume is nice looking. The figure braces herself against the fake meteor, almost touching the top of the Louvre and shoves the meteor back into the sky. Lila lands on a nearby building and addresses the crowd.

"I am Volpina! The only superhero Paris needs!" Her tone is confident, and she stands tall. The crowd starts cheering and chanting her name. I can sense the corrupt energy flowing around her. They don't know what I do. Volpina isn't a hero, she's been akumatized. I jump down from the top of the building, and detransform. My regular outfit returns. I walk home, smiling to myself, and laughing at the ignorance of humans. I'm walking by the Agreste household, when Lila comes flying in my direction. She passes over me and enters the house from an open window. I'm seconds behind. They can't see me though, I'm a real master of illusions. They start chatting.

"This way you can see I'm not lying." Her tone is earnest. I can't help but laugh. I drop my illusion.

"Oh, you're too funny!" I say. They stand there in stunned silence. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Shadow Dancer." My tone stays light and sweet. "If you want to know a real master, I'm your girl." My seething hatred for Miraculous wielders is carefully masked by my sweet tone. I can sense Adrien has a Miraculous. I can feel the presence of Plagg. I realize a lot of what I say make me sound stalkerish. You would be correct.

"Sorry about that scene in the park earlier today, Ladybug's just jealous she's not as powerful as me." Lila turns back to Adrien. My soft smile disappears. In seconds, Lila finds herself nose to nose with me.

"Don't you wish that was true." I hiss. Lila looks terrified by my change from kind to cruel. "You know NOTHING of the Miraculous. Their powers, who wields them best. If you knew anything! Anything at all! You would know that you are wrong." Lila cowers beneath my fiery gaze and the lengthening shadows on the wall. "You could never DREAM of the powers a true Miraculous gives you. You can only pretend. An empty husk of a human being." I sweep by her and exit the room in my regular spectacular fashion, a puff of black smoke, and a giant raven. I fly out of the room in style. I don't really care what actually happens now. I've seen all the news stories, Ladybug and Chat Noir always win. No matter what.

I flop down on my bed at my house`. I probably shouldn't have announced the fact that I exist to anyone, but hey, it happened. I can't travel back in time. I roll onto my side. I wish I could fall asleep. I need it. Sleep eventually takes hold.

* * *

"Okay, Ms. Bustier is not here today, so I'm teaching." I sigh. "She left a project for you to do in groups of four. You will be finding a short scene from literature and acting it out. There will be further instructions in your packets. There will be no whining, crying, or switching groups. Do I make myself clear?" I eye Chloe.

"I'm sure my daddy won't like it if I'm not in a group with Adrien!" She says in a sing-song voice.

"Congratulations, Chloe. Today this is my classroom and I don't give two bits about your father's opinion. Your groups are final. Or I could just give you a zero on the assignment." I flip to the page of my notes with the groups written down as Chloe just stares at me in shock, with no comeback. "The first group will be Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien. The second will be Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel, and Max. The third, Chloe, Sabrina, Ivan, and Melien." I continue listing groups. "Now, Rose, would you pass out an instruction packet to everyone?" I hand her a stack of paper. I lean back in the teacher's chair as Rose passes out the packets. "This project will be presented in one week. There is absolutely no good excuse for not presenting on time. You will receive an individual grade on the project, so if you do not fill out the packet in full, and on your own, you will not receive any credit." I pull out my book as the students clamour to get into their groups and begin planning their skit. The class continues, uneventful.

A loud commotion can be heard outside. Rolling my eyes, I get up to see what it is. Whoever is blowing things up had better have an _excellent_ reason for interrupting my sandwich break.


	4. Chapter 4: Ringmaster Pt 1

Chapter 4

* * *

Grumbling, I march down the stairs out the front of the school. An Akuma attack can't happen at any other time? Just during my lunch? I'll have you know that I was enjoying that sandwich, _thank you very much._ In a flash of green light, I turn into an eagle and fly to the Louvre. Weird things always happen there. I don't know why. A loud, booming voice can be heard as soon as I get close.

"TONIGHT! See the bearded lady! Laugh at the dancing bears! And for the first time! The OLDEST woman on the PLANET!" The voice is feminine. I see the Louvre, and _**oh my sweet cheese and crackers what the heck happened to it?**_ The pyramid is painted red and yellow, and a circus tent has been set up in front of the door. Spotlights dance around the ground. A beautiful young woman stands in front of the tent. She wears a ringmasters outfit and carries a whip.

"Tonight, I, the Ringmaster will give you an unforgettable experience! Come one, come all! Tonight, the party begins!" She shouts. Her voice is loud and triumphant. People gather outside, on the fringes of the square, curious but timid. Her whip strikes lightning fast. The first strike it hits a remarkably beautiful woman, and her body is suddenly covered in tattoos. She disappears in a puff of golden smoke. The whip strikes lightning fast, a short lady becoming incredibly tall, a large man becoming spindly and skeletal. Others turn into animals. A little girl becomes a withered old woman, and a startled young man becomes a beautiful mermaid. Seconds before the whip hits a little girl and her mother, I transform and hurl a knife, dropping out of the sky at breakneck speed. The ground cracks as I hit. Straightening, I pull my knife from the ground as people begin retreating. All the people who were transformed disappear in golden puffs of smoke. The square is empty. I remove my mask.

"Let's talk business, shall we?" She looks confused for a moment, then appears to be thinking. Her face brightens into a smile.

"Oh, I would be thrilled to give you a personal tour of my show!" She exclaims. "I've been waiting for you to arrive." She leads me into the pyramid. The inside has been cleared out. Bleachers line the edges, and the floor is unbroken. She leads me behind one of the sets of bleachers to a small maintenance door. Down a flight of steps is a neat office.

"The real wonders are behind this door." She says excitedly. She opens the door to a room much larger than should have been able to fit there. We walk past pens of animals. One holding a pair of bears, dancing. Dancing bears. Why not? We walk a little further and see two familiar faces.

"Stop touching me, Nino!" Alya says. She must be so annoyed right now.

"I can't. We're attached genius," He says. They look so uncomfortable in their old-fashioned dress and suit. Alya can't take one step to the right without dragging Nino with her.

"Behold! The conjoined twins, Connor and Carlene!" Ringmaster exclaims excitedly.

"Those aren't our names and you know it!" Nino and Alya shout in near perfect unison. Ringmaster ignores them and moves on to a small grotto.

"Next, the mermaids!" Ringmaster sings, dancing to the side. Two familiar faces break the surface of the water. Juleka and Rose. They look so uncomfortable with their tails. A third, unfamiliar face breaks the water. She has big brown eyes and long brown hair. No time to observe, Ringmaster rushes forward. She hurries past people and animals. Among them, I see a tattooed Sabrina, monkey artist Nathaniel, and bearded Melien.

"Now this is the oldest woman on earth!" I come up next to Ringmaster. "She's the main event." Ringmaster says to me. I can tell it's Chloe. Her skin is wrinkled and blemished. Her hands gnarled. Her hair white and thinning.

"My, my, Ms. Bourgeois. Looks like you've got yourself in a bit of a pickle. Who'd ya piss off this time?" I say, laughter in my voice. Giggling, I leave with Ringmaster.

"Oh, I do hope you'll stay for the show!" Ringmaster says once we enter the tidy office. "It'll begin in two hours."

"I wouldn't miss it." We exit the tent and enter the fading light of sunset. I transform into an eagle and fly away.

* * *

A huge crowd is gathered when I return. I land in a small alley. In human form, I magic an outfit for myself. The dress has a tall neck and is sleeveless. The skirt is high in the front, but long an trailing in the back. A black leather corset wraps around my waist, accented with gold buckles. Matching boots appear. The green dress is soft and flowing. A lacy black mask appears over my face.

The crowd parts for me like the red sea. In one hand, a golden cane, with a blue stone in the top, the other clenched into a fist. I stroll right into the pyramid, where Ringmaster greets me.

"I saved the box seat for you!" She exclaims.I climb to the balcony. I have an excellent view of the pyramid. People mill around in the stands, waiting for the show to start. The spotlights dancing over the crowd begin to dim. A single spotlight flare on, training on Ringmaster in the middle of the ring.

"Guys, gals, and nonbinary pals!" She shouts, her voice leaping through the air. "Boy, have I got a treat for you! Tonight features the dancing bears, bearded lady, mystic mermaids, and conjoined twins! But, most exciting of all, the main event! The Oldest Woman on Earth!" She cartwheels out of the ring as the dancing bears dance into view. The acts blur by. I occasionally see the whip flash out, hitting a random audience member, turning them into a circus freak before transporting them away in a puff of smoke. Up in the very top corner of the pyramid, I see a flash of red. Ladybug and Chat Noir are here. No one else seems to notice their presence.

"Now, before we present the grand finale, I would like to give a special shoutout to our guest of honor. Is there anything you would like to say to our audience tonight?" Ringmaster shouts from the ring. The spotlight shines on the box. I stand. The audience is in silence. I clear my throat.

"It doesn't matter where you hide. _We will find you._ " I sit down.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the gra- hey!" Her shout rings across the stands as a silver staff knocks her top hat off.


	5. Chapter 5: Ringmaster Pt2 and Again

Chapter 5:

* * *

I roll my eyes. Typical. As always, Ladybug and Chat Noir pop up in the nick of time to save the day. You know what? I won't stop them. Are they really worth my time? Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm. A ball of yarn drops into her hands. _Oh, yes. Pray tell,_ _ **what**_ _will you do with that?_ She looks around the Louvre as she frantically dodges her whip. She begins leaping around, wrapping the yarn around poles and seats. The yarn creates a huge tangle. Ringmaster can't move, and Ladybug grabs the golden locket around her neck and smashes it. A little purple butterfly flutters out. Typical.

"So, will you stick around and play my little game? Or do you need to run home so you don't see each other's faces?" I sneer, as streaks of light fly around, magically correcting things. The box seat disappears, but it doesn't matter. I stand on thin air, my dress and lacy mask switched for a velvet half mask and elegant trench coat. I walk forward, invisible steps beneath my feet.

"So, one Akuma just wasn't enough for Hawkmoth this time?" Ladybug is out of breath, and mere moments from transforming back, yet she still thinks she can pick a fight and win? Beyond disappointing from a hero.

"I'm no puppet. Stay out of my way, or you'll find your coffin in the ground much sooner than expected." I walk out of the Louvre. Crowds of reporters are gathered outside. Whispering and frightened murmuring wash through the crowd.

"We can't let you leave!" Ladybug shouts behind me.

"Funny how you think you can stop me," I laugh. "Heed my word. I am no puppet. No one controls me. You cannot escape me. Don't try to. One day, I. WILL. Be. Back."

* * *

I slam the door to my apartment. Today had not been a good day. Chloe was intent and pushing me to the end of my rope. She usually is. Today was worse than normal. Maybe she's still cranky from the Ringmaster's "special treatment," no matter. She has no right to treat people like they are worth less than the dirt on her shoes.

A mahogany jewelry box sits on the table. _Great. More crap to take care of._ Why can't I catch a break today?

"Why the hell do I have to deal with this?" I mumble to myself. I flip up the lid of the box and take the square of parchment sitting inside.

 _You'll find that there was a reverse set of Miraculous and that they owe you their lives. You have an army now, Use it._

 _ **-L**_

I throw my hands up in frustration.

"WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE A THREE EFFING SECOND BREAK FROM ALL THIS BULLS***?!" I say to no one in particular. I take a deep breath and calm myself down. I knew who to give these Miraculous to.

* * *

Ava had had a long day. There was one kid who always teased her for her race. She was African-American, but she had moved to France when she was three. As she dropped her bag on her bed, she noticed a small box on her desk. Curious, she did what any other human would. She opened the box. A brilliant white glow emanated from the box for a few seconds, and Ava nearly dropped the box. A small insect-like creature floated in front of her. If she hadn't been in so much shock, she probably would have screamed.

"What are you?" She whispered. The creature had antennae and looked slightly like a praying mantis.

"I am Mystiq, a kwami." Mystiq's voice was soft. It always was. "I belong to the Bracelet of the Mantis, and give you speed, stealth, and strength." Ava looked down at the box, and found the there was, indeed, a bracelet. It was a thin bar divided into five sections with a small green gemstone in the middle. Ava slips on the bracelet.

"Just say, 'Blades up' when you're ready." Ava pauses for a moment.

"Blades up!" Mystiq is sucked into the bracelet, and it lights up. A mask with exaggerated curves covers her face, and a thin black headband with antennae pulls her long hair back. Tall boots, with overlapping scales, appear on her feet. A tunic, with scales along the sides, long in the back, short in the front, appears, along with green leggings. Dark green gauntlets appear on her forearms.

"Woah." She breathes. She flicks her wrist outward, and a thin silver blade appears, running along her forearm. She makes a few slicing motions.

"Blades down." She says. I would know. I watched.

* * *

***PSA! Liko is genderfluid! Don't be surprised when his/her pronouns change!***

Lauren was happy. This happened to be a rare occasion for her. She was happy because she finally felt happy. Her joy was so uplifting, that she almost didn't notice the small box on her bed. She opened it, and a bright flash of light appears. A small cat-like creature appears, with a fluffy tail and tufted ears.

"I'm, Liko, I'm the kwami that belongs to the Comb of the Lynx!" His tone is bright and peppy. Lauren stands there, starstruck, at a loss for words.

"Hello?" He flies around her head really fast, and she snaps out of her stupor.

"A kwami, like Ladybug?!" she asks excitedly. He mutters something under his breath, something along the lines of 'F***ing Tikki. She always gets the rep.' Lauren nestles the comb in her hair.

"Just say Claws Rise," Liko says. Her voice borders on laughter.

"Claws Rise!" Lauren closes her eyes for a few moments as she transforms. When she opens her eyes, she admires herself in her mirror. The suit is mostly dark grey, with faint black spots, but there are clean lines on her arms and legs where the dark grey becomes much lighter. Her suit has a short tail, with a light grey tip, A dark grey band goes across her eyes, and all the way around her head, the bottom half of her face covered by a lighter grey. Two tufted ears perk up from the top of her head. A pocket watch dangles on a thin chain around her waist, and two long knives are strapped to her thighs.

"Claws Fall." I can see her excitement in every fiber of her being. I watched her determination grown from a spark to a roaring fire in just a few seconds.


	6. Chapter 6: Again Cont

Chapter 6:

* * *

You know what I love? Sandwiches. And pie but that's another story. YA KNOW WHAT I HATE?! All these f***ing interruptions of my FREAKING SANDWICH BREAKS. They are very important to me.

"I swear I'm going to shove a rock down the throat of anyone else who interrupts my sandwiches," I say as I stomp out of my apartment onto the rooftop balcony, and give myself huge black wings, and soon find myself soaring over the city, and scaring the living daylights out of some pigeons. I don't know why I feel the desperate need to be present for literally every Akuma attack. Maybe It's so I can yell at people about interrupting my sandwiches. A slim black book boomerangs across the sky in front of me. It turns around. I catch the book and it vibrates angrily. I begin flipping through the pages, before throwing it back out to wherever it came from. I figure that if I'm out here, I might as well deliver the last five miraculous. I keep flying along, mentally sifting through students who would be good candidates.

After a while of wandering, thinking, wandering, scaring civilians, and some more wandering, I find myself in a very interesting spot. Adrien's windowsill. Eating popcorn and watching a fun little fight. It's a good thirty seconds before anyone notices I'm there. They just stop and stare at me for a good minute.

"Oh you guys are just so entertaining," I say as I get up to leave. "Ta-ta!' I flutter my fingers in a graceful wave goodbye as I become a raven and fly away.

My next destination is not far from here. A small rooftop apartment belonging to a small family. I land lightly and become human again. I see the two daughters just inside, happily dancing around and listening to music. I lightly tap on the glass door. They both come to the door and open it.

"Don't scream." I say quietly. They nod their heads. I take a deep breath, then reaching into my bag, I begin. "McKenna Keller. You have been chosen to wield the Miraculous of the Rabbit. Should you accept this offer, you will be granted with special abilities that few have received before." I hold out the thin, white headband. She grabs the headband, and in a flash of light, her Kwami-Ura-appears. I turn to the younger sister, Chloe Keller. Not to be confused with that Jerk, Chloe Bourgeois.

"Chloe, you have been chosen to wield the Miraculous of the Sparrow. This is not a responsibility to be taken lightly, as it involves a lot of sharp objects." I hold out a necklace. She clasps it around her neck, and her kwami-Iris-appears. "You cannot tell anyone of your involvement, as it will put them in great danger," I say, turning to leave. "I trust that you will do well. They turn to thank me, but I'm already gone.

Sorry, this chapter is short! If you want to leave an Akuma suggestion, just do so in the reviews. I need their civilian name, Akuma name, object, appearance, and how they got to be akumatized. Thank you in advance!


	7. Chapter 7: The Gathering

Chapter 7

* * *

***PLEASE LEAVE ME AKUMA SUGGESTIONS! LEAVE NAME, AGE, POWER, OBJECT, APPEARANCE, AND REASON FOR AKUMATIZATION IN THE REVIEW SECTION! Thank you and have a nice day:)***

Four down, three to go. I clutch my bag with the brooch, earrings, and ring just a little tighter as I gain speed. I land quietly on a small balcony with a few wilted plants. I gently set the small box with the brooch between some dead flowers. I leave, leaving the young Annabeth stunned at the thriving window box with a strange jewel.

I move on. If I wasn't moving fast before, I certainly was now. I NEED to distribute the last two gems. My next stop, I silently creep into her small studio. Katie was never one for being neat, art supplies are scattered everywhere. I sweep a bunch of papers off a desk and set the box with the earrings in the center. I leave the room as I hear footsteps coming to the studio. I never see the smile.

One more. Just one. I reassure myself. The ring is my personal favorite. Mostly because the kwami will scare the everloving s*** out of most people. Vivian will receive this one. I leave it on her desk, exiting as she enters. I fly away as I hear her scream. She's lucky her parents aren't home.

* * *

I wait atop the Eiffel Tower, admiring the view. Arachnae is the first to arrive. She climbs swiftly to the top of the tower with her extra arms the Spider Miraculous has given her. Lux arrives next, dragonfly wings buzzing. Her brooch glints in the evening sun. Lepus and Passer arrive next. Ya know, the two sisters? They smile widely. They always do. Lyncas just _appears_ at the top of the tower. Mantis arrives mere seconds later screaming about how Lyncas cheated by stopping time. Her watch does that. I rarely notice. Homine arrives last. She scrambles nimbly up the side of the tower. I let them chatter for a few minutes, before turning around.

"I bet you're all wondering why I gathered you here today," I say as they fall silent. "And why I gave you those gems."

Arachnae: If you don't know the myth, read it.

Lux: Latin for light

Lepus: Latin for rabbit

Passer: Latin for sparrow

Lyncas: Latin for lynx

Mantis: My friend suggested this one

Homine: it means ember in some language


	8. Chapter 8: I screwed things up

Chapter 7

* * *

"sOOO," I say. And now I remember how bad I am at talking to people. I take a deep breath. I snap my fingers and the scenery around us changes. The Eiffel tower and Parisian skyline fade into rolling hills and towering mountains.

"You know what a miraculous is," I begin, "There is a single set that is known of today. This set consists of the miraculous the heroes you know of today. There is the Ladybug, Black Cat, Fox, Bee, Turtle, Peacock, and Butterfly Miraculous. But there was a second set. A set of more powerful, more _volatile,_ miraculous. The Mantis, Lynx, Rabbit, Dragonfly, Salamander, Sparrow, and Spider. I choose you because of your distinct skills. They set you apart," I gesture to the peaks and valleys. "There is a reason the miraculous you carry were locked away. And yeah, it is my fault."

* * *

Anna couldn't be happier, she had finally come of age, and as the top of her class, she would finally become a defender. The last seven had grown old, and could no longer defend her home, so now it was up to a new generation of heroes to protect everyone. She was on her way to the bestowing ceremony, where the previous defenders would choose her gem, along with the six other students who had graduated at the top. When she reaches the center of the village, she takes a seat next to the other students, buzzing with excitement. She eyes the mahogany jewelry box on the table. At last, the village elder takes the stage. He goes through the boring prattle, 'These students have proven worthy' kind of crap, before inviting the elderly defenders up to the stage to present their miraculous. He invites Anna up first. She stands in front of the defenders, fidgeting nervously. At last, one steps forward to present her with a miraculous. Excitement turns to disappointment. Why couldn't she get the Lynx? Of course, she got the Salamander. She dutifully puts the set of earrings on and transforms. The next student comes up, and the next, and the next, until finally, the last student, Ashlyn comes to the stage. Anna hated her. She may have excelled, but she stepped on the heads of others to do so. And she received the Lynx. The elder presented them as the new defenders of the village, and the assembly dissolved.

"Not so special now, huh?" Ashlyn whispers in her ear. Her face flushes red with anger and embarrassment. As the other defenders detransform and walk away chattering and laughing, a dark figure emerges from the forest. She is robed in shadows, and her face is impossible to discern in the darkness. Green magic surrounds her hands, and flutters away, finding each jewel. Unlocking power that couldn't be used before.

"You are completely useless!" Ashlyn yells at Anna. A battle rages around them. Anna had finally hit her breaking point. The new, darker power, unlocked months earlier, began to bubble to the surface. The whip in her hand catches fire, and she flicks it at Ashlyn. The flames connect, leaving a long, burning, slash on Ashlyn's face. Fighting ensues. No one knows who won the fight, but everyone does know that after that battle, the jewels were locked away. Given to a forest deity with a penchant for mischief (me), and never seen again after that day. There was never another defender after that.


	9. Chapter 9: Why are there so many Queens?

Chapter 9

* * *

The shimmering images fade into the setting sun. Homine looks absolutely stunned and horrified by the dark past of her powers.

"Well, what should we do?" Lyncas says quietly.

"I don't care. Just be available on a moments notice," I say before a glowing screen catches my eye. Ladybug dragging Chat Noir from an interview, Nadja looking upset.

"This won't end well," I mutter. "Stop this before things get a little too out of hand?"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Lepus laughs, gives me a mock salute and leaps over the edge of the tower.

* * *

Lepus lands behind Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Goin' somewhere?" she giggles. Ladybug stutters out something incoherent before Lepus laughs and plunges into the glowing white screen.

"Well m'lady, shall we join her?" Chat Noir says before following Lepus through the screen.

"Finally! Hurry up and get me out of the underground nightmare!" Chloe Bourgeois is tied up, and complaining loudly.

"I can't believe that she's always like this," Lepus says, laughing a little as Chloe falls over. Prime Queen begins making small talk while Ladybug and Chat Noir formulate a plan. Lepus panics at the villain's sudden appearance. She unslings the flat, round disk from her back, and throws it. As it flies, it opens like a camera shutter and becomes a hard shield before smashing one of the little television screens and bouncing back to her. Ladybug and Chat Noir pause, before beginning to have a short discussion.

"Okay, Prime Queen," Ladybug says, grabbing Chat Noir's hand, "You win. I confess Chat Noir and I are dating. As you said, we are, in.. love." The train screeches to a halt, and Lepus falls over, landing hard on her throwing arm. As prime queen chatters, Chat Noir and Ladybug disappear. Lepus holds her wrist. The doors to the train begin to melt.

"Well, well," I say. "Didn't do too bad. But it seems I forgot to mention that one drawback of the rabbit miraculous is that rabbits have very delicate bones." I kneel down next to her, and green light leaps from the tips of my fingers, passing over her arm. She groans as the bones in her arms knit back together. She picks up her fallen shield and straps it to her back. I grab Mantis' shoulder and teleport to the Louvre. A look of utter shock comes over Prime Queen's face.

"How did you get here?" She shrieks with rage. I flick my hand to the side and she goes flying. Mantis leaps into action, removing Prime Queen's watch while holding her down with a blade pressed against her neck. I open a portal, and Ladybug and Chat Noir fall through the opening (I put it close to the ceiling because why the hell not).

" I believe the score has been settled," I say quietly, smashing Prime Queen's watch.

* * *

I stroll down the street, happy to have had a completely normal day for once in my life. Thin vines begin growing through the cracks in the sidewalk, growing faster and faster- I turn my ass around.

"Shit, I'm not going that way," I mutter to myself. Vines grow up on the other side, cornering me. "Well, fuck, let's get this over with quickly shall we? I've got papers to grade."

"Ah, _mademoiselle_ , so we meet," a woman floats in the air, wearing a beautiful dress and holding a tall scepter that upon closer inspection reveals itself to be a magnifying glass.

"What the fuck do you want?" I yell with an exasperated tone. She shakes her head.

"You just love to bulldoze other people," She begins her monologue.

"Bro I think you got the wrong person," I interrupt. Wrong choice.

"YOU DARE SPEAK DOWN AT THE ELDRITCH QUEEN?!" She shrieks.

"NO, dammit this is going to get messy," I mutter to myself. I continue muttering curses under my breath as I transform and my great glorious outfit appears. I toss a little rock in my hand. "Nice magnifying glass," I say, "It'd be a shame if someone were to," I catch the rock and throw it at the magnifying glass, "BREAK IT," I yell, the glass shatters and a little black butterfly flutters out. I outstretch my fingers and it freezes, giving a few futile flaps before it turns to ash. Everything goes back to normal in a flash of green light, and I detransform, walking along the sidewalk. _Let someone else deal with this shit._ I think to myself. I walk home and flop down on my bed, and after telling the magical voices to beck the fuck away for a few hours and let me sleep, I fall into a deep sleep.


	10. Ch10: Miss Law(from Mistress Mysterious)

Chapter 10

* * *

"Ms. Mendeleiv, with all due respect, that's the worst idea I've ever heard in my fucking _life_ ," I say casually while taking a giant bite of my sandwich.

"Echo Reef, you are here learning how to teach, and it would be greatly appreciated if you would not disrespect teachers who actually work here," Mr. Damocles sighs. I think it's fair to say that by now the rest of the staff are absolutely done with my bullshit.

"Mr. Damocles, with all due respect-" I start but am immediately cut off by an exasperated shout from Ms. Bustier.

"Please, just stop this for once!" I sigh and take another bite of my sandwich. Staff meetings were so boring.

"Pepsi bottle, coca cola can, I don't give a damn," I mutter as I pour Pepsi into an empty coke can. When the meeting finally finishes, I gather my papers and books and leave, speeding past the other teachers.

I sit down at a quiet table outside of a little cafe near a park and order some lunch. As the waitress brings out my order, a group of men and women sit down at a table near me. A few seem to be laughing and joking, but one lady, in particular, seems to be upset or angry.

"Oh, come on Jade, it's not a huge deal, you just lost a case for the first time!" One of the guys says, patting the sad looking girl on the back while grinning and laughing. Jade straightens her emerald colored blazer and sits down. A waitress comes and takes their orders, and the group starts chatting.

"Jade it's too bad you're not as good as your father, oh how the mighty do fall!" The same guy pipes up again. Jade looks taken aback. I can see tears coming to her emerald colored eyes. She touches the beautiful angel brooch pinned to her jacket for a second, before brushing her dark hair over her shoulders and leaving the cafe. Half the group looks surprised, and half the group is looking at the other half like "What the fuck have you done assholes?" I grin maliciously, quickly pay for my lunch and leave. I slip into a dark alley and transform. I scale the building and stand on the roof, overlooking the park. I get my bearings and start leading over roofs in the direction I need to go. I leap over an alley, too large to make it all the way. On the downward curve, a large set of dark-colored wings unfurl from my back, catching my fall, and sending me high into the sky. I fly a little farther before dropping into my destination.

"Did you have to break my window?" A slightly exasperated Hawkmoth gestures to the broken glass.

"Oh SHIT my bad," I say, throwing my hand backward, green magic leaping from my fingertips, the broken glass leaping back into place in the window. "Anyhow, there's this lawyer lady gettin' loads of shit from her colleagues for losing a case." My wings disappear with a flash of green light. "I would assume you already knew that though?" I start juggling some knives in the dark corner of the room while he makes an Akuma. I would assume he wants his fancy window intact, so I turn into a small bird and follow the weird ass little butterfly out of the small hole in the middle of the window. I follow the butterfly to a park and land on a building on the edge. I turn back into a human, and sit down, dangling my feet over the edge of the building. I watch as the dark butterfly enters the green brooch. A couple of moments later, people are fleeing from a tall lady in the middle of the park. The sun shines down brightly on her navy skin and light blue business suit with a pencil skirt. Her green hair is tied back in a high ponytail, and I can see the brooch on her suit jacket glittering a vibrant purple color in the light. She swings a large war hammer over her shoulder and struts out of the park on one of the main roads.

"DAAAAAAYUUUMMM," I say as she struts away with her giant weapons and killer heels. I drop from the roof to the road and stroll after her. I get down the street a little way, and I hear, well a lot of confusion and screaming. A woman runs past me, a glowing red X across her chest and glowing words floating above her that say "Stole money from dead grandmother's estate." Well, that's a new power.

"Miss Law will reveal all your secrets~!" I hear her sing joyfully. I come around the corner and see the cafe were the group Jade had been with before were just paying, and coming out of the cafe into the chaos on the street.

"Jade?!" One of the guys says startled after taking a long look at the brooch on her suit jacket.

"Well well! Would you look who it is!" She says with a bright, malicious tone to her voice. "Maybe you'll think twice about abusing your friends." Her bright orange eyes glow brightly. She spins her hammer and points it at the guy.

"What are you even talk-" he cuts off his sentence as a glowing red X appears on his chest. Above his head, the words "Guilty: Abuse and assault," come into view.

"Fitting," Miss Law sighs, spinning her hammer and pointing it at the rest of the group. X's and crime appear on the rest of the group, mostly along the lines of "Neglect," "Theft," or "Abuse."

"Miss Law, it's about time to close this case," an obnoxious voice calls from the rooftops.

"And the bitch squad has arrived," I sigh. Ladybug and Chat Noir drop from the rooftops and start trying to fight Miss Law. I stroll over to the cafe and sit down in one of the chairs outside the cafe.

"Oh, bra-fucking-vo children," I say as Ladybug gets the hammer away from Miss law. A couple of minutes of frantic fighting later, however, Miss Law gets the hammer back.

"Enough of this!" She says, frantic. She leaps away, onto a nearby rooftop.

"Shit," I say, leaping up from my seat and following closely behind Ladybug and Chat Noir as they pursue Miss Law. "Oh, wait a minute." I stop and stand on the edge of a building. "WHAT IS LOVE?!" I half yell half sing. A couple of moments of silence.

"BABY DON'T HURT MEEEE!" comes the half yelled half sung reply as Arachnae swings in, closely followed by Lyncas.

"First, I'm so glad I can count on you guys to meme with me, and second," I pause, slightly winded from yelling and laughing at the very swift reply. "I need you to follow the blue lady."

"Yes ma'am," they say, before swinging away after Miss Law. Damn, I was pleased with the kids I'd given dangerous magic jewelry to. Damn, they were doing well. I slip down into an alley and switch back to a civilian form, and watch the two young ladies help the two very famous superheroes from afar. I watch Arachnae and Lyncas leap off together, and I turn away from the square, intending to walk home.

"AH! Sorry!" A young lady, I would guess about my age, smacks into my head first, and we both tumble to the ground. "Are you alright?" She asks as she leaps to her feet, and helps me stand.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I say, dusting off my jacket. "What's got you in such a rush?" I ask. She blushes and looks a little mortified.

"Ah, well, you see," She says, giggling nervously, "I've heard of a few new, kind of odd heroes in town, and I want to write a story on them. It seems I just missed some of them though."

"A story?" I ask again.

"Oh! I'm a journalist. Been trying to write a front-page story for a while now, was hoping I'd get it with this," she sounds disappointed. I take a moment to really look at the young woman. Her eyes seem to glow the color of clear ocean waters, and her hair seems almost the color of rust.

"Okay, how about we go for a coffee sometime, Ms. Journalist," I say, pulling out a slip of paper, and writing my number down on it for her.

"I ah, never caught your name?" She asks hesitantly as I hand her the paper.

"I didn't throw it," I say with a cheeky little smile, before turning away and walking home.


End file.
